Goodbye Hueco Mundo
by Carllide
Summary: Sequel to "So He Creeped" Gin has left Hueco Mundo. He has helped the Soul Society. Now all of Hueco Mundo is after him. Will the Soul Society help him? Mpreg, some violence. Some pairing of different characters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach

_We are starting part two of the story. Sorry about the long quotes but we are trying to get this story rolling. It picks from the last chapter of So He Creeped. We will be bringing other characters in but will try to keep the focus on Gin. Your reviews help us and are greatly appreciated. Enjoy._

"Gin Ichimaru" the voice called.

Gin sat still. The blade did not move.

"Are you Gin Ichimaru?" the voice asked again but more forceful.

"Yeah, I am", Gin said as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Throw your katana on the ground!" the voice demanded.

Gin released it and threw it on the ground. Gin still limited his movement. He placed his hands back on his stomach.

"Now place your bag on the ground."

Gin showed his hand and slowly placed his bag on the ground.

"Stand up and turn around."

Gin struggled to stand, but he was able to get up and turned around. He kept his hands on his stomach. He saw two men. One with a katana pointed at him and the other without one. They both looked shocked at a pregnant Gin.

"Gin, are you…………"

"Pregnant? Yeah, Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke stood there staring at Gin with his mouth open.

"Now, can I sit down? I'm tired." Gin sat down and put his hands back on his stomach.

"Tessai, go over and check Gin out. See if he is not hiding anything." Kisuke said to his companion.

Tessai walked over and stood in front of Gin. Kisuke stood behind Gin with the blade still pointed at Gin. Tessai kneeled down and placed a hand under Gin chin to look at the bruise on his cheek.

"Aizen?" Tessai asked taking a guess.

Gin shook his head yes. Tessai then showed his hand to Gin. He motioned to place his hands on Gin stomach. Gin was hesitate at first, but agreed and moved his hands from his stomach. Tessai placed one hand on Gin's stomach and the baby kicked. Tessai smiled. He then placed his other hand on the other side of Gin's stomach and felt a kick. A look of surprise came across Tessai's face. Gin looked at his reaction and his eyes started to water.

"Is my baby okay?"

"From what I can tell, they're both are okay. I did pick up two heartbeats. We may need to Hanataro to check you out."

"Two heart beats? Twins?" Gin looked at his stomach and smiled.

"That is why you kick so much. I have been ignoring one." Gin said rubbing your stomach.

Kisuke put away his katana and walked around in front of Gin. He kneeled down in front of Gin and looked at the bruise on his cheek.

"How far along are you, Gin?" Kisuke asked with his hand out wanting to put his on Gin's stomach. Gin looked at him and agreed. Kisuke put a hand on his stomach and felt the babies kick.

"Six and a half months. I didn't know it but I was pregnant when I left Soul Society with Aizen", Gin said as he started yawning.

"Is Aizen the …"

"No", Gin cut him off.

"Do you know who the father is?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. He doesn' know. I wanna keep it that way." He said trying to stop that conversation.

"Is this one of Aizen experiments?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just lab rat to him", Gin said while yawning.

"Does Aizen know where you are?"

"Aizen is dead. I killed him. He was trying to hurt my baby. I am glad you found me. Stark, who is Aizen's Primera Espana Arrancar, wanted me to give you something. He stated that they have no need for it."

He motioned Tessai to hand him his bag. Gin reached in his bag and pulled out the Hogyoku and handed it to Kisuke. Kisuke was shocked that Gin handed it to him like a piece of gum.

"Why and How did you get this?"

"Because of that thing, I am in this condition. This 'thing' made Aizen thinks he was a god, changed shinigami and hollows, and started a war. With Aizen out of the way, I don't know what is going to happen. Tosen is still there. He is still very loyal to Aizen. I don't know what role he will play in this scheme now. He will probably fulfill Aizen's dream of being king and create this kingdom that he would go on and on about. I was placed out of 'the loop' so I don't know. Stark told me that my baby was this heir to this kingdom. Aizen was going to kill me after I had the baby. He would tell them that I died in childbirth. The very thought makes me wonder what plans they had for the baby. All I know is, in a few hours all of Hueco Mundo will know Aizen is dead and they will be gunning for me. All I want is to have my baby….babies. I want to be born healthy and safe. I want them out of the reach of anything that has to do with Aizen's plan. If that can happen, If I can do that, then I will be happy", Gin said as he rubbed his stomach.

"So, if ya'll are through with me, I need to git goin'. I gotta find a place to hide" Gin said as he struggled to get up. He motioned to Tessai to help him up. Tessai held out his hand and Gin grabbed to stand up.

"Wait, Gin, you look tired and hungry. Come with me and Tessai. We will hide you. We will help you." Kisuke said as he looked at Gin. He stood up and held out his hand to stop Gin from leaving.

"Look, a lotta folks dun got hurt over what Aizen did. I was part of it and I was hurt too. I wanna stop it. I don't want anybody else to get hurt. If you help me, you might git hurt", Gin said, as he started crying.

"Look, your hormones are out of whack, you are tired and hungry and in a few months, you are going to be responsible for two babies. You are not thinking straight. After you get some rest, we will help you come up with a plan.

Tessai got Gin's katana and bag. He gave it to Kisuke. Tessai then picked up Gin who insisted he can walk. He told him that he gets sick when flash stepping. Tessai ignored him and they flash stepped to Urahara's shop.

When they arrived at the shop, Tessai put Gin down. Gin got nauseated. Kisuke pointed toward the bathroom. Gin walked as fast as he and slammed the door.

Kisuke looked at the Hogyoku in his hand. Then he looked up and Yoruichi was standing in front of him.

"What the hell is Gin doing here? She asked angrily.

Kisuke proceeded to tell Yoruichi the events of the night. As she listened, her anger changed to concern. As she was processing the information, Gin walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Yoruichi." Gin gave her a nervous smile. She walked over to Gin, looked at the bruise, and then looked at his stomach. She placed a hand on his stomach. The babies started to kick. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"We will help you. We will protect you. You look tired. You need to rest. If want you say is true, all hell may break loose tomorrow. You have to strong for the little ones. We will be strong for you." Yoruichi told Gin. "Tessai will set up a place for you to sleep. Someone will be in the room with you while you sleep, so you can sleep soundly. We will get someone to give you a check up later. For now, we just want you to rest."

Tessai took Gin by the hand and lead him down the hall. Tessai opened the door. The room was small but quiet. He gave Gin an outfit to sleep in. He showed him the bathroom that was in the room. Gin went in and took a shower and changed in the outfit. It was a big t-shirt and shorts. It felt very comfortable and warm. Gin came out. Tessai was there but he was sitting on a mat near the wall. He got up and assisted Gin on the sleeping mat.

He left the room and came back with a tray of food. Tessai sat across from Gin and they both ate and talked. He started to tell him about life with Aizen and life at Hueco Mundo. Gin ate until he was full and told Tessai that he was a good cook. Gin looked out the window and started rocking. He saw the sun coming up. Tessai asked him if he was alright. Gin shook his head.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen a sunrise in six months."

Gin continued to rock until his eyes got so heavy he could not keep them open. He lay down on the mat and closed his eyes. His last thought was he was at peace.

Tessai walked over and placed the covers over Gin. He sat down on the mat and watch Gin sleep. He began to think what the day was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH

_Chapter two. We were trying to get different angles going because this is all the same day. We are trying to get different characters introduced. We will get back on point with Gin. Thanks and enjoy._

Kisuke Urahara sat at the table with Yoruichi Shihoin. Kisuke was staring at the Hogyoku on the table.

"Urahara, since you got the Hogyoku back, do you think this will end everything?"

"I would like to think so but deep down, the war is still going to happen. We are just going to be fighting for something different. The difference will be is who is sleeping down the hallway. Now we just have to wait to see who makes the first move."

Kisuke got up and paced around the room.

"We need to start planning now. We need to get Hanataro to check Gin out. We got to make sure Gin and the babies are okay. I need to get Ichigo and the gang here. I'm going to ask Ichigo to get Shinji here because we will need to get help from the Vizards. Who in the Soul Society you trust enough to help get word to Yamamoto?"

"It will be Jushiro Ukitake. I will go see him now."

"Also send Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki here. They work well with Ichigo. We need to get ready since everything has changed. We may have an upper hand now. I am going to relieve Tessai. This is going to be a long day."

He took the cube from the table and placed it in a safe place. Kisuke walked down the hall and went in the room Gin was in. Tessai was sitting there.

"How is he doing?"

"He just went to sleep. He should be out for a while.

Back At Hueco Mundo

"Has anyone seen Lord Aizen? He is late for the meeting" Tosen said pacing the floor. He was thinking that something did not seem right. It was not like Aizen to be late for anything.

"Go to his room" Tosen said to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra bowed and walked towards Aizen's room. When he arrived he noticed that no guard was at the door. He knocked on the door.

"Lord Aizen." He got no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. He turned the door knob and opened the door. There he saw Aizen lying on the floor with his katana through him. Ulquiorra called out for Gin but got no answer. He went to the bathroom and looked in and did not see him. He saw the bag of chips and ice cream containers from earlier. He turned and walked out the room and closed the door. He walked back to Tosen and whispered in his ear.

"Lord Aizen is dead. It appears that he was stabbed through the heart. Gin is missing. I did not see him in the room."

Tosen steadied himself. He whispered to Ulquiorra.

"Send out a search party for Gin. He could not have gotten very far. Bring him back here. Report back to me with your findings."

Tosen turned to the table and sat at the head of the table.

"Lord Aizen will not be attending this meeting. I will be conducting the meeting today."

"What is wrong with the Great Lord Aizen?" Stark said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Your sarcasms is not needed now", Tosen said angrily in Stark's direction. Stark sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes at Tosen.

As Tosen listened to the conversations from the meeting, Ulquiorra walked up again and whispered in Tosen's ear.

"There is still no sign of Gin. Also, the Hogyoku is missing from the lab."

"Come see me after the meeting", Tosen whispered back to Ulquiorra. He bowed and walked away from the table. Tosen continued to participate in the meeting. After the meeting was over, Ulquiorra and Tosen walked towards Aizen's room. When Ulquiorra open the door, he assisted Tosen to Aizen's body. The rigor had started to set in. Tosen grabbed Aizen hand and started to cry.

"I vow to you, Aizen, I will get Gin back and your baby. Whoever did this to you, they will pay. I promise this to you."

Tosen stood up and composed himself. He turned to Ulquiorra.

"Call an emergency meeting. We have to prepare for a funeral. After we bury Aizen, we have to begin a new operation. Bring Gin and the baby back."

The Soul Society

Jushiro Ukitake was standing outside enjoying the fresh air when he saw Yoruichi walking toward him.

"Yoruichi, how are you?" he said waiving at her.

"Ukitake, I need to speak with you. It is of an urgent matter."

"I always have time for you. Come, let's go inside", Ukitake said and he pointed the way to his quarters.

Once inside Ukitake instructed his lieutenants to bring some tea and cookies for them.

"Ukitake, Is Rukia around? Kisuke needs to speak with her and Renji."

Ukitake noticed the seriousness of Yoruichi's tone. When the lieutenants returned, he asked them to go get Rukia.

"Yoruichi, is there something going on? It must be serious."

Before Yoruichi could answer, Rukia was at the door.

"Captain Ukitake. You needed to see me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Kisuke needs to see and Renji in the human world. I will make arrangements with Byakuya to have Renji excused from duty today."

Rukia bowed and left. Ukitake turned his attention back to Yoruichi.

"Now what is so pressing that we needed to send Rukia and Renji to the human world?"

"Things have changed with the war. We have Gin."

Ukitake's eyes widen and mouth fell open. "What?"

Yoruichi went on.

"Gin said Aizen is dead. He killed him. Also, Aizen did some experiment on him and now Gin is six and half months pregnant."

Ukitake was silent trying to absorb all that he heard. Yoruichi had more.

"Gin gave Kisuke the Hogyoku. It is the real thing. That is why we are giving Gin the benefit of the doubt. He is really afraid of what may happen to his babies."

"Babies? He is having twins? That is a lot to take in. Is a possibility I can see Gin?" Ukitake asked.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"You see, Yoruichi, when Gin was first was placed with the Fifth division, he was there to spy on Aizen. Shinji requested it because he knew Aizen was dangerous. The one thing we all did not know was how powerful he was. When Shinji and the others disappeared, we had lost Gin to Aizen. We led Gin down that road and we are paying the price for it. If he killed Aizen, he did more than any of us did for him. We owe him a lot. I will see that he is not alone during this time", Ukitake said with a determination to help in any way.

"We have to get word to Yamamoto about the change. All hell can break loose at any time", Yoruichi said standing up to leave.

"I am going with you. I want to see Gin" Ukitake demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_We are trying to get Gin from the human world back to the Soul Society. We are trying to get some characters in but not to take over. Thank you for your patience Enjoy._

Gin opened his eyes and jumped. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He rolled over and saw, people looking at him. He blinked a few times to make sure he was not dreaming. He sat up and looked at everyone.

"Hello Gin", Ukitake said.

Gin was surprised to see him. Gin thought that they were going to take him to prison. He started to back up when Ukitake went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay Gin. I am here on my own. I just wanted to see and talk to you. That's all." Ukitake smiled and he moved closer to Gin.

"Hanataro is going to give you a check up. Then we are going to talk."

Gin agreed and Hanataro moved next to him and started to examine him. Each time Hanataro touched Gin's stomach the baby would kick. After a few pokes, Hanataro was finished. He told Gin that it was twins and all seems well. Ukitake told Hanataro to give a report only to Unohana taichou and let her know that he will be coming to see her soon.

Ukitake moved closer to Gin and motioned with his hands to feel his stomach. Gin smiled and shook his head and Ukitake placed his hands on Gin's stomach. The kicks from the babies made them both smile.

"Gin, I know the whole story about Aizen. So we do not have to talk about it. But now we have to start thinking about you and the babies. You know that you have to come back to the Soul Society to have them. You know that you will face the father of the twins. He may want to be a part of their lives. Have you thought about any of that?"

"I haven't told him. I don't want to tell 'em." Gin started to rub his stomach.

Ukitake moved closer to Gin. He spoke to him in a low tone so no one could hear them speak.

"I know that you and Byakuya were close friends for long time. I also know that if you had to confide in anyone during that time, Byakuya would be the one you would turn to. He would die before telling any secret you told him. I know that you are the same with him. You two were so good at hiding your relationship. The necklace you have on, he gave it to you. Gin, Is Byakuya the father?"

Gin looked at Ukitake. His eyes stared to water.

"Aizen threaten to kill me, my baby…..babies and the father. I love Byakuya to much to let that happen. Now that Tosen may have replaced Aizen, he might carry out Aizen's threat. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"With everything that has happened, I believe he will figure it out. He was hurt physically when you left, as you know but emotionally, he was angry at you and himself. He said to me one day that he felt that he let you down because you were reaching out to him and you left before he could talk to you. I will not say anything unless you promise one thing", Ukitake said while smiling.

"What is that?"

"That I will be the godfather to the twins and I get visitation." Ukitake laughed but was very serious.

Gin laughed and agreed. He realized that he has not laughed liked this in a long time. He continued to laugh. When they stopped, Ukitake got up and told Gin that when he comes to the Soul Society, he will come and stay with him. It will be fun to have children running around the house. He gave Gin a hug and left.

Back At Hueco Mundo

Tosen makes an Announcement to the Espada: Lord Aizen is dead. Gin Ichimaru is missing. It is important to get him back. He is carrying the heir to Lord Aizen Kingdom. We have sent out our first team to search Hueco Mundo. There has not been any sign of him. Our next group will search the human world. If he is there, he could not have gotten far. If anyone gets in your way, kill them. We will get Gin Ichimaru and his baby back to Hueco Mundo, by any means necessary.

Karakura Town

Gin started talking to his babies when there was a knock at the door. It was Tessai. He stated that Kisuke wanted to see him in the meeting area. Tessai helped Gin up and escorted to the meeting area. He was surprised by who he saw. It was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Shinji. Shinji jumped up, spoke to Gin and helped him to the floor at the table.

"First off, Gin I want to apologize to you. If I had known how powerful Aizen was at the time, I would not have put you near him. I feel as though I let you down", Shinji said.

"I think we all are in a coulda, woulda, shoulda mode. We can't change the past. Aizen is dead and now we all can go on. Have yall thought of a plan for me to get out of here?" Gin said.

Before anyone could answer, everyone could sense a hollow in the area. Rukia opened her phone and found there location.

"The disturbance is downtown."

The gang jump up and ran out the room. Kisuke got Gin up and took him back to his room. Once in the room, Gin sat on the mat and started to rock.

"See, this is what I did not want to happen. That is why I havta leave. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Gin said as he continued to rock.

"Gin, you are like a hero to us. You killed Aizen. Something none of us could do. You tried to make things right. Now, let us show you some thanks. Relax and get ready for the babies. Why don't you lie down for a few minutes? When they come back, we will talk about a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

We are getting there. Still moving the story along. Thanks. Enjoy

"After reports of various groups, it was determined that Aizen was dead and the Hogyoku has been returned. The sporadic hollow attacks were from disorganization and weak leadership from Tosen. Yamamoto called an emergency meeting of all captains. Then he wanted to have an emergency meeting with the lieutenants. Yamamoto informed the captains and lieutenants that Gin Ichimaru is to return to Soul Society. His crimes have been dismissed and due to his medical condition, he will need to be escorted everywhere when outside the residence of Ukitake taichou." The Captain Commander said.

"Why should we escort him? Aizen is dead. The war is called off. Correct?" asked Komamura.

"A truce was never declared. Gin escaped after killing Aizen. He did something you, as captains could not do; Kill Aizen. He took something more valuable than Aizen's life or the Hogyoku. Aizen did an experiment on Gin that he is now about seven months pregnant. Since this is a very rare occurrence, the babies are going to be valuable asset to Hueco Mundo. Gin informed us that the babies are not Aizen's but the Arrancar do not know that. This will mean that the Arrancar could be on a search and destroy mission to get Gin back. End of Discussion. Dismissed.

Ukitake watched Byakuya Kuchiki for some reaction but as usual, he gave none. Byakuya just turned and walked out.

Shunsui Kyoraku walked up to Ukitake.

"Pretty Boy, what time is Gin coming?"

"His escort should be leaving in a few hours. Zaraki taichou is sending Kusajishi fukutaichou, third seat Ikkaku Madarame and fifth seat Yumchika Ayasegawa. If he can survive Yachiru, the Arrancar will be nothing to fear." Ukitake smiled.

"You think Byakuya will accept the babies?" Shunsui asked.

"Who knows with him? He has eased up some but with him, one never knows. He and Gin have been together a long time, for those of us who knew them when they were young. I don't know if he could forgive Gin for leaving."

The two friends walked out of the building, not saying another word.

Kisuke's Shop Underground

"Nervous", Kisuke asked as he watched Gin pace back and forth.

"Kinda", Gin replied while rubbing his back.

"You are going to be okay. Look how far you have come. I can only imagine what is going through your mind. Ukitake is going to watch out for you and so is the whole Soul Society. You are nervous about meeting the father, are you?"

Gin looked at Kisuke but did not say anything.

"Well make sure after the children are strong enough to come through the gate, bring them by. I want to see them, okay?"

Gin smiled and nodded okay.

Just then the gate opened and Yoruichi walked through with Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumchika. They looked at how big Gin's stomach was. They spoke to Kisuke and Yachiru shouted, "Fox Face". She jumped around Gin and then stopped. Gin smiled at her and she started with questions.

"Why is your stomach so big?"

Gin took her hand and placed on his stomach. "I have two babies in here."

Yachiru felt the babies kick and all of sudden; she calmed down and placed her head on Gin stomach.

"Can I see them sometime?" She asked.

"When they are old enough I can see why not. We are getting ready to go. You want to hold my hand while we walk through." Gin asked as he held out his hand. She grabbed Gin's hand and they started to walk toward the gate.

Ikkaku and Yumchika were surprised how Yachiru calmed down from being around Gin. Gin turned and waived at Kisuke and Yoruichi and mouthed 'Thank You'. He continued to walk holding Yachiru hand through the gate.

"Come on you guys! We don't have all day" she yelled at the third and fifth seat. They ran to catch up. The gate closed. Yoruichi and Kisuke stood together and looked at each other.

"Do you think Byakuya will ever say anything to Gin?" Kisuke asked.

"With him, who knows?" Yoruichi said as she started to walk away.

Soul Society

When the gate opened Ikkaku walked through first and was greeted by his captain. Then Gin and Yachiru holding hands walked through with Yumchika behind. Gin let go of Yachiru hand and told her that when goes walking he would come and get her. She smiled and placed her hand on Gin's stomach and felt the babies. She then laid her head on his stomach and told them she would see them later. Then she walked up to Zaraki and jumped on his back.

"They treated you okay, Gin?" Zaraki asked.

"Yeah, real good." Gin answered back.

"Call me if you need us", he said. Zaraki turned and walked away. Yachiru waved and yelled 'Bye Fox Face'. They were gone.

Ukitake was there and took Gin's hand and started to walk to his home. They both were quiet until they got to the door. Ukitake showed Gin to his living quarters. He gave Gin a moment to change clothes and relax. Ukitake came back and sat next to Gin.

"I didn't say anything to Byakuya. He knows you are here and that you are pregnant."

"You think he may come see me?" Gin asked.

"He will. He can't avoid you forever." Ukitake placed a hand on Gin shoulder.

"But there are some people here who want to see you, if you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I knew I had to do this. Bring them in." Gin said.

Ukitake opened the door and it was Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, and all the other captains except Byakuya. They talked about the baby. Gin gave them information about Hueco Mundo, Aizen and Tosen. Gin apologized to Kira and Hisagi and told them how much of a cute couple they make. Then Unohana chased everyone out and did a quick check up on Gin. She made Gin go to bed.

Gin laid in the bed thinking about all that has taken place. He wanted to talk to Byakuya. It hurts to be so close but yet so far. He closed his and drifted off to sleep. His last thought was tomorrow was another day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_We got Gin in his eighth month. We will get more chapters soon. Thanks for your support. Enjoy _

"I will be okay. Unohana taichou said that I could walk. It was good for me. Besides, I am taking Yachiru with me. You know she won't let any one touch me." Gin said with a smile on his face.

"Well don't hesitate to ask for help, okay?" Ukitake said with a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry. You are worse than a mother, ya know." Gin responded back.

He picked up a basket for lunch and he picked up his katana. He will let Yachiru carry it for him. Gin waddled more since he hit the eighth month. He opened the door and Yachiru was sitting outside with Zaraki. She jumped up and ran to grabbed Gin hand. Gin handed her his katana to carry. Zaraki walked up to Gin to help him down the steps.

"You two have a good time. Call me if you need me." Zaraki smiled.

They watch as Gin and Yachiru walked away. Yachiru was yelling at people to get out of their way as they walked toward the park's path.

Zaraki told Ukitake that Gin has made a change in her. She feels responsible for him. He told him that she calls Gin's babies her brothers. Zaraki got up and walked away. Ukitake thought how those babies have changed a lot of people except Byakuya. He has not seen or said anything to Gin. Ukitake knows that Gin is hurt but until Tosen makes his move it maybe for the best.

Yachiru and Gin walked until they came to a bench across from the lake. Gin sat down and Yachiru jumped and laughed for a time and then she would sit next to Gin and talk to him for a while and the process would start all over again. They ate lunch. She took nap, leaning on Gin's stomach. They talked about names for the babies and when she will be able to play with them.

As the sun started to go down, Gin told Yachiru that they should start heading back. She was picking flowers for Gin. She ran up to Gin and handed him the flowers. All of a sudden, the smile went away.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel it." Gin said. "Something's here".

"Stay here, Fox Face", she ordered. She yelled, "Kenny!!"

In a second, Zaraki had flash stepped to their location.

"Do you feel it Kenny?"

"Yeah. You two alright?" He asked. Gin shook his head yes.

Within seconds, Ikkaku and Yumchika were the there. A few seconds later, Kira and Hagesi were there. They all sensed a hollow near. A few seconds later, Byakuya and Renji was there. He did not look at Gin. They stood still for a few more minutes. When the hollow did not make a move, they were ready to get Gin out of there.

"Kira and Hisagi, take Gin and Yachiru back. Gin, I know you get sick when flash stepping but this is one of those time you gonna have to do it", Zaraki said.

Kira and Hisagi walked over to Gin and helped him stand. Gin stood and turned to look at Byakuya but he would not look at him. Gin looked and Yachiru and took her hand.

"Let's go guys." Gin said.

In flash, they were gone.

In seconds two hollows jumped out and attacked the two groups. Zaraki and Byakuya sliced the hollows in half and both were gone.

"Why do you think they waited to attack after Gin left?" Renji asked.

"They've been looking for Gin. Now they have found him. They must be waiting for him to have the babies. They can't hurt him until then." Zaraki said as he looked at Renji.

"I think we better go. Our work here is done. Are you coming Byakuya?" Zaraki said.

"No. I am going to stay here for a few. I will be along later", Byakuya said as he sat down on the bench.

The others flashed away. Byakuya just sat there staring at nothing.

Ukitake was standing outside when Kira and Hisagi came up with Gin and Yachiru.

"Is everything okay? Gin's Okay?" he asked.

Gin fell to his knees and started vomiting. Yachiru was patting his back. When Gin got through vomiting, he passed out. Yachiru caught him.

"We are sorry Ukitake taichou, but it was a hollow in the area and Zaraki taichou and Kuchiki taichou told us to bring Gin and Yachiru back. We had to flash step" Kira said.

"Help me get him upstairs" Ukitake ordered.

Three lieutenants carried Gin upstairs and laid him on the bed. A few minutes later Gin came to. Yachiru helped him clean up and got him to the bed. She lay next to Gin and she fell asleep. When Ukitake was satisfied Gin was ok, he thanked the two lieutenants and dismissed them.

Zaraki came by to pick up Yachiru. Gin thanked him and Yachiru for helping him today. Zaraki thank Gin for taking time to be with Yachiru. He told Gin that she is looking forward to being a big sister to the babies.

About an hour after Zaraki left, Ukitake was sitting on the porch when Byakuya stopped by.

"Hello Byakuya. How are you doing?"

"Fine. How are you doing?"

"Good. What brings you by?"

"I just wanted to make sure that Gin was okay. He looked a little shaken from the events of today."

"He got a little nauseated from the flash step but outside of that, he fine. You can go up and check on him. He may be asleep but you still can check on him. I think he would appreciate it."

"No, I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

Ukitake cut Byakuya off.

"Inconvenience? I told Gin I would not say anything but…all I will say Byakuya, don't let your pride get in the way of missing something that may never happen again. Go upstairs and talk to him. He has been waiting a long time to talk to you."

Byakuya stood at the door. He walked up to the door of the room Gin was in. He saw Gin lying in the bed with his back to the door. He stood there for a few minutes. He turned and started walking away. He was half down the hall when he heard Gin's voice.

"Byakuya?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Sorry about the other chapters but we wanted a smoother transition for Gin to get to Soul Society. Hopefully you can hang with us with Gin and Byakuya. Thanks and Enjoy._

"Byakuya", Gin called out.

There was no answer. All he heard were footsteps walking away. Gin listened until there was silence. He sat up in the bed and placed his hand on his stomach. He sat still for a minute. He was hoping that Byakuya would come back. He did not come back. Gin sat there. A few minutes later Ukitake was standing in the door. Gin looked at Ukitake, placed his hand over his mouth, screamed and started crying. Ukitake went to Gin and hugged him. He let him cry. He would not let Gin see his anger with Byakuya. Gin continued to cry. Ukitake wanted him to stop but this was something Gin needed to do to get it out of his system. Gin was trying to speak between sobs.

"Why didn't he say anything? Why did he walk away? I called him and he just walked away", Gin cried.

"I don't know why he does the things he do. He has his own reason. Out of all the people here, you know him best. If he came to see you…." Ukitake said as he got up to get a cloth to wipe Gin's face.

Gin calmed down and Ukitake made Gin lie down. Ukitake stayed with Gin until he fell asleep. Once he fell asleep, Ukitake left Gin's room, went to his room and sat down on his bed. He was thinking of all that Gin's been through. Aizen, Hueco Mundo, the abuse, the pregnancy. He thought the hardest maybe Byakuya. He sighed, laid down and thought about what tomorrow will bring.

The morning was quiet. Gin came into the dining area. He sat at the table. Ukitake looked at him. He noticed that Gin looked tired.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ukitake asked with the look of concern he always have when Gin is not feeling well.

"I'm okay. Thanks for being there last night" Gin said as he started to cry again.

Ukitake came over and put his arm around Gin. Gin cried for a little longer and stopped. He looked at the table and said that he was hungry. The two of them ate in silence. After breakfast, Ukitake cleared the table.

"I have a meeting today. I will be leaving soon. What are your plans for today, Gin?"

"I may go for a walk. I know I don't want to be cooped up in here today."

"Whatever you do today, make sure someone goes with you, okay?"

"Sure. I don't want you to worry. I will let someone know" Gin smiled. Gin got up and went upstairs.

Ukitake went out on his porch. He saw his friend, Shunsui, sitting on the edge of the porch.

"I saw Byakuya near here last night. I got a feeling it didn't go well." He said from under his straw hat.

"No, it didn't. All that has gone on with Gin, I think this may be the thing that breaks him down."

"You going to see Byakuya, aren't you? Nothing I can say to stop you?" Shunsui asked.

"You have a great day." Ukitake said and started to walk away.

Ukitake walked until he was in front of the Sixth Division door. He spoke to Renji and asked to see Kuchiki taichou. Renji went in the office to see if his captain would speak with him.

Gin sat in his room for a while. His mind kept going over what happened last night. Byakuya came so close to touching him. So close. Gin threw the thought out of his mind. He got up. Gin decided to go out for a walk. He wanted to go alone. He would not bother Yarichu today. She had her meetings today. He got dressed. That was a task by itself. The hardest part was getting his shoes on. He came downstairs and asked a member of the thirteenth division to help him with his shoes. He informed the member to tell Ukitake taichou that he is going for a walked. Gin turned and walked out the door.

Ukitake walked in Byakuya's office. He was standing, looking out of the window. Ukitake walked up to his desk.

"Hello Byakuya", Ukitake said and he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Did Gin send you to talk to me?" Byakuya asked sarcastically.

"No. This is of my own doing and Gin doesn't know anything about this."

"Then what is it that you doing here?"

"I just want to know, what is it? What is it between you and Gin? You both play this game with each other. Are you both trying to hurt each other?" Ukitake asked as he demanding answers.

"He went to Aizen!" Byakuya yelled.

"That wasn't his fault. That wasn't his fault. We made a mistake. We led him down that road. We could not stop it. He is the one who suffered", Ukitake yelled back pounding on the desk.

There was silence as Byakuya tried to compose himself. He turned to look out the window again.

"He went to Aizen. I told him that he would hurt him. He laughed and said that he could handle it. He did not want me to save him. He accused me of always trying to save him. That is why I always had a place for him. When he came to me that night….." Byakuya stopped.

"It is not your fault. Aizen had us all fooled. Gin was fooled the most. The only saving grace for him was…..you", Ukitake said as he looked at Byakuya. He thought both he and Gin are suffering.

Ukitake turned and walked out of the office. Before he left he turned and looked at Byakuya.

"In less than a month, Gin going to have those babies. All I ask is that you do not let your anger for Gin make you miss out on this. Your children may not be as forgiving as Gin is," Ukitake said as he walked out of the office.

Gin was walking on a different path toward the lake. It was quiet. He felt more relaxed. The farther he got away from the division the more he felt at ease. He saw a bench that he decided to sit on to look at the lake. He continued to walk until he reached the bench. Before he could sit down, a feeling came over him. It was a hollow. Gin thought the one day he forgot his katana. He started to back up slowly. He placed his hand on his stomach and continued to walk backwards. A hollow came out of the bushes and started to walk toward Gin. A voice came from its direction.

"You are the one they want. You have the baby. Lord Aizen's baby", the hollow hissed.

Gin started to back away faster. The hollow leaped at Gin.

Gin screamed.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk. He tried to get the conversation with Ukitake out of his head. He looked at Renji doing paperwork at his desk. He sat there thinking. He started to feel a Hollow.

"Gin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_This is a fluff chapter. My friend was happy to get here. We got some more to go but we got Gin and Byakuya together. It is short and sweet for us. We could not do a sex scene with Gin pregnant and all. Enjoy and reviews greatly appreciated._

"Gin", Byakuya thought to himself.

He got up from his chair and called to Renji. Both flashed stepped out of the office.

Ukitake returned to his house. He walked in and saw Gin's katana leaning against the wall. He felt the hollow, then Gin spiritual pressure.

Gin screamed. The Hollow leaped. Before the hollow could hit mid air Byakuya appeared in front of Gin and sliced the hollow in half. Gin was still backing up and tripped and started to fall. Before he hit the ground, he was in the arms of Byakuya. Gin looked in Byakuya's eyes and just stared. Byakuya and Gin forgot that Renji was there with them. Renji cleared his throat.

"Taichou, should we get Gin back to Ukitake taichou house", Renji said looking at both his captain and Gin.

"Yes. Go ahead to Ukitake taichou and let him know that Gin is with me. I will bring him home soon."

Renji bowed and flash stepped away. Gin noticed that Byakuya was still holding him and still staring at him.

"I guess I better get you back. I don't want Ukitake worrying about you. I am going to have to do a flash step to Ukitake's house" Byakuya said as he still held Gin.

"Or I can take you to my house. It is closer and you can rest before going back to Ukitake's", he said hoping Gin would agree to the latter.

"I can walk to your place. I am little tired and I do want to get out of here", Gin said and he was trying to get up.

Byakuya help Gin up. Once Gin was up, he felt his knees give out. Byakuya pick Gin up.

"I'm sorry but we got to get you off your feet. Hold on", as Byakuya picked Gin up in his arms and flash stepped to his house.

At Byakuya's house, he took Gin to his bedroom. He put Gin down. Gin felt nauseated and went to the bathroom. Byakuya heard Gin throwing up. He went to the kitchen to make some tea. When he returned Gin was sitting on the bed.

"You must rest. Please lay down. Put your feet up", Byakuya ordered.

Gin followed instruction. He asked Byakuya to help him take his shoes off. He also helped Gin take the top layer of his clothes. He assisted Gin into the bed. He placed some covers over him and handed him a cup of tea. Gin took the tea and started to sip the tea. He thought it was nice that Byakuya did not forget what kind of tea he liked.

Byakuya removed his scarf and his haori. He got his cup of tea and sat on the edge of the bed. He was sipping his tea. It was silence between them. Gin reached over to put his cup on the stand next to the bed. When he turned back, he noticed that Byakuya's hand was on his stomach. The babies started to kick. Byakuya started to smile. Gin took his hand and placed it on the side of Byakuya's face. They looked into each other's eyes. Byakuya leaned in and gave Gin a kiss. Gin put his arms around Byakuya neck and kissed harder. Then they embraced and held each other. Byakuya got in the bed to lie next to Gin. Gin laid his head on his chest. Byakuya placed his hand on Gin's stomach. He rubbed Gin's stomach until the babies started to move. He kissed Gin's forehead and held him close. For the first time since being pregnant, Gin felt safe.

Gin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gin woke up and realized that he was hungry. He sat up in the bed and remembered he was at Byakuya's house. He looked at the doorway and Byakuya was carrying a tray of food. They ate dinner in bed. Byakuya broke the silence.

"I am going to ask you something. After the babies are born, will you and the babies come and live with me?"

"Yes. But I don't want to put the babies or you in danger. I don't know what Tosen or the Arrancars will do. I don't know what I am going to do about that situation or what will happen. I'm just scared", Gin said.

"Well, it is my problem also. You concentrate on the care of our babies; I will take care of the Hueco Mundo situation. I will not let anyone or anything happen to you", Byakuya said as he placed a hand on Gin stomach.

"Do you want to stay the night with me?" he asked.

Gin stated yes. He kissed Gin and they finished dinner.

Byakuya took the tray to the kitchen and started washing dishes when Gin came into the kitchen. He put his arms around Byakuya as best as he could and hugged him. He then went outside to sit on the patio to watch the sun set. Byakuya came out and sat next to him and put his arm around him. They both sat in silence and watch the sun go down behind the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Now we are getting ready for the babies. Yeah!! We got here. Again thanks for your support and comments. Enjoy_

Gin woke up in the middle of the night. He was in Byakuya's arms. He was still asleep. Gin moved closer to let Byakuya know he was still there. Gin closed his eyes, placed his head on Byakuya's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady. It reminded him of the babies' heartbeats during one of his checkups. He continued to listen to Byakuya's heartbeat until he dozed off to sleep.

Byakuya woke up to Gin moaning in his sleep. He noticed that the sun was starting to rise. He pulled Gin closer. He placed his hand on Gin's stomach and started to smile. He noticed Gin's breathing. With every ten or so breaths, he would take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He tried to get out of bed without waking him but as soon as he moved, Gin woke up.

"Good Morning", he said as he kissed Gin on the forehead. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, like a rock."

"You were moaning in your sleep."

"Did I keep you up?"

"No. It felt good to have you next to me and not running off before I wake", Byakuya smiled.

"I'm sorry….." Gin started to say but Byakuya put his lips on Gin's lips before he could finish his sentence. It was a deep passionate kiss.

"Now let me go fix us some breakfast. I do not want Ukitake accusing me of not feeding you" Byakuya said as he got out of the bed and headed out of the room. Gin smiled and hugged the pillow and fell back to sleep.

Gin woke up when Byakuya came back with breakfast. They ate breakfast in bed and talked about names for the babies. When they finished eating, he cleared the area, got Gin out of bed and walked him to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the shower. Gin walked in, closed his eyes and let the water run all over his body. He felt Byakuya put his arms around him and started to kiss him on his neck. They stood in the shower which seemed like a short time but turned into an hour. They got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. Byakuya helped Gin with his shoes. They walked out of the house. Gin noticed that they were holding hands with the occasional kiss to the back of the other's hand. They walked slowly. A couple hours later; they arrived at Ukitake's house. Byakuya helped Gin up the stairs to his room. He helped Gin undress and ordered him to get in bed to get off of his feet. Byakuya sat on the edge of the bed, placed his hands on Gin's stomach and leaned in to give him a kiss. Gin laid on the pillow and watch Byakuya leave.

Ukitake was on the porch when Byakuya stepped out of the house.

"I see you brought him back. All is well?"

"Yes it is", Byakuya said with a smile on his as he walked toward his office

"Finally" Ukitake said.

----------

**One week later**

A hell's butterfly came to Ukitake: Gin Ichimaru presence is requested by the Captain Commander Yamamoto at the morning captain's meeting.

Ukitake replied that Gin will be there. He made a note to tell Gin. He knew Gin would have to leave at least an hour early to make it in time. He also noticed that Gin is sleeping more and walking slower. Unohana said that Gin will not make it to nine months. With Byakuya checking on him two to three times a day, he has been resting better but sleeping more.

Gin came downstairs to get out of the room. Ukitake notice how much bigger Gin has gotten over the last few weeks.

"Captain Commander requested that you come to the captain's meeting tomorrow. Do you feel up to it?" Ukitake asked with some concern on his face.

"Yeah. I could leave ninety minutes from here to make it five minutes late" he laughed.

They talked for a little while before Gin started dozing. Ukitake told Gin to go upstairs and go to bed. Gin always insisted that he was not tired but would be sleep before his head would hit the pillow.

The next morning came and Ukitake was surprised that Gin was up and dressed. Yachiru was there helping Gin with his shoes. He commented how he cannot see his feet. Gin had made breakfast for them and soon Gin and Yachiru were out the door.

She held Gin hand as they walk toward the meeting. They were in front of third division when Gin felt a pain. He stopped and grabbed the rail. Yachiru looked at Gin as he breathed deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Yeah, I'm Okay. Guess I was walking to fast", Gin said as he straighten up and started to walk again.

They continued until Gin got to the building. Yachiru rubbed Gin stomach and told her 'brothers' goodbye and said she will back to get him after his meeting. Sasakibe met him at the door. He assisted Gin with his shoes and helped him to the meeting. Sasakibe announced that Gin has arrived. He escorted Gin through the middle of the captains and stopped a few feet in front of Yamamoto. Gin sneaked a quick peek at Byakuya who gave him a reassuring look.

Yamamoto began to ask Gin questions about Hueco Mundo and what the strategy that would best defeat Tosen and the Arrancar. As the meeting progressed, Unohana noticed Gin was curling his toes and a pool water near his feet.

"Gin, Are you okay?" she asked.

Gin looked at her and said, "I think my water just broke."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_Thank you all for reading our story. We are having fun. This is really two chapters in one. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcomed. Enjoy_

Gin woke up in the hospital. He was in a bed on his side. He felt a hand on top of his hand. He looked and saw that it was Byakuya's Hand

"Byakuya, what's? ….. where am I?"

"Hey there. How are you?" he said with a worried look on his face. He kissed Gin on his forehead.

Just then a pain started hit Gin's back and lower stomach. He moaned, and then screamed. His hands were squeezing the railing on the bed.

"Deep breaths", Byakuya instructed Gin as he rubbed his back.

Gin did as Byakuya instructed and but the pain seemed to go on and on. It was getting unbearable.

Unohana walked in the room to check Gin's progress. Byakuya helped Gin get on his back. She placed Gin legs in the stirrups. He felt another contraction coming. He grabbed the railing on the bed. Byakuya told Gin to breathe but Gin flashed an angry look at him. He placed a hand on Gin's hand.

"Don't ever touch me again", Gin screamed and the pain hit him again. Byakuya removed his hand.

Unohana asked Byakuya to come to her; she wanted to show him something. He came to her and she showed him the first babies head crowning. She told Gin that now it is time.

"Byakuya, I want you to keep Gin focused. Gin I want you to push, like pushing a pedal on a car in the human world.

"I can't drive", Gin said sarcastically.

Gins pushed and breathe, trying to focus on what everyone was telling. Silence. Then a cry from a baby. Then Gin pushed and breathe again and another baby was crying. Unohana looked at Gin and Byakuya and said,

"Congratulations. They both are healthy boys. Byakuya would you like to cut the cords."

He walked over and cut the umbilical cords.

Isane Kotetsu then cleans the one baby and gave him to Byakuya to carry to Gin. He walked over and placed him in Gin arms. Gin could not believe the sight of his baby. Isane brought the other baby to Gin. He held both and started to cry. He thought how beautiful and how they had Byakuya eyes and nose and just everything about them he loved. Unohana called Ukitake in the room. Byakuya took one of his sons and handed him to Ukitake. He looked at him and said,

"I am old enough to know how you looked when you were born. Your boys look like you, Byakuya."

Unohana went to the lobby and told everyone that Gin had two boys. There were cheers throughout Seireitei.

Unohana and Kotetsu came back into the room and cleaned Gin and told them that they had to take the babies to check them. Ukitake and Byakuya were hugging and kissing on Gin. They were talking about the babies when they heard snoring. They noticed that Gin had fallen asleep. They smiled at Gin. Ukitake told Byakuya that he would stay with Gin. He wanted him to go get some rest. He felt Gin maybe out for awhile. Byakuya was hesitate, but left. He went down the hall to the room where the babies were. He walked in the room. The babies were sleep in the same bassinet. He looked at them and brushed their cheeks. He smiled and kissed their little hands. He loved them and he loved Gin. He realized how much Gin must love them and him.

"You two fought hard to come into this world. Your dad Gin fought like hell to get you here. He even fought me. I want you two to know that Gin loves you. I love you too."

Unohana walked in. She decided to let him have this time with his sons. She turned and walked out.

Hueco Mundo

Ulquiorra walked into the meeting room. Stark was sitting at the table. Ulquiorra stopped and whispered in Stark's ear.

"Gin Ichimaru has had the child. In fact he has had twins. Healthy boys."

Stark smiled, Got up a walked to an office. He knocked and leaned in the office door.

"Gin had the babies. Boys. Twins." Stark walked out of the office.

Tosen smiled. He turned his back to the door. He spoke to the other person in the room.

"Now it is time" the other person said.

Three Months Later

Gin was sitting at the kitchen table with Kira and Yumichika . The twins were being entertained by Yachiru. She was the best babysitter for the twins. She could make them smile and laugh. All of them had bonded well since Gin moved in with Byakuya. Kira was with Hisagi. Yumichika was with Ikkaku. They would talk about their mates and other news around Seireitei. Gin was a full time Dad. Byakuya wanted Gin to be home with the twins. Kira had moved in Hisagi and also was now the lieutenant of the ninth division when Hisagi was promoted to captain. Ikkaku was promoted to captain of the fifth division. Yumichika was at home but he would go on special mission if needed. They would all go to each other's houses for dinner or when they go the human world for a night out. If Gin and Byakuya wanted to spend some time alone, Kira would come and get one baby and Yumichika would get the other to babysit. Ukitake would keep both of the twins if Gin would go help Byakuya do paperwork at the office.

One day Gin carried the twins over to Ukitake's house. Kira and Yumichika were there waiting for Gin to go with Kira to visit his parents grave. Afterwards they were going out for lunch. Gin told Ukitake to take care of the twins and they would be back before sun down. Ukitake told Gin not to worry. Yachiru would be over later to help him. The three of them started to walk off. They were half way to the gravesite when they felt a hollow spirit. But it was a different type of spiritual pressure. They stopped. Gin recognized it. They looked up and the sky split. Out came Tosen, Ulquiorra and a figure in the dark. They came down in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Tosen?" Gin shouted at him.

"It is time for you to come home" the voice said as it started to walk forward.

Gin eyes grew very wide. Yumichika tried to strike but block by Tosen. Kira tried to run but was blocked by Ulquiorra.

At that time Ikkaku and Hisagi arrived. They tried to fight but were stopped in their place some force.

"Gin, I said it is time for you to come home." The voice said as it came up to Gin.

Aizen stood in front of Gin. He was dressed in all white.

Byakuya had come up from behind but Aizen raised his hands to stop the strike.

When he raised his hand, his coat opened and there was a hole in the middle of his chest where his heart was.

"Gin, it is time for you to return home. I missed you so much. Did you miss me? I know you were lonely last time. So guess what? I am going to bring your friends with us." Aizen smiled.

Aizen pressure was so great that when other captains arrived, they could not get close enough to strike.

Gin kept saying, "No, No, No. You're dead. I killed you." He tried to move toward Byakuya but he could not move.

Aizen walked over to Kira, placed his hand in front of Kira face and he passed out. Ulquiorra caught Kira and picked him up in his arms. Aizen walked over to Yumichika and did the same thing. Tosen picked him up in his arms. Then he walked back to Gin and smiled.

"See you won't be lonely this time. We will start all over and this time I will not fail" as he slapped Gin. Gin fell unconscious. Aizen went over picked him up. He turned to Byakuya.

"You can have those bastard children. I have Gin now."

Aizen turned and walked through the opening with Tosen and Ulquiorra behind him. Once the opening closed, the pressure was gone. Everyone fell to the ground.

There was confusion of what to do next. Byakuya, Ikkaku and Shuhei looked at each other. It was no doubt what they would do. They needed to find out how to get to Aizen and bring Gin, Kira and Yumichika back. Byakuya turned and walked away without a word. Ikkaku and Shuhei followed him. Byakuya wanted to see his sons. He wanted to tell them that he was going to get their daddy Gin back.

_Well this calls for another story. Thanks for your support. The next story may take a little long because we will have to get another friend to help us with the next part. Thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Sorry about adding this chapter. We wanted get this chapter to connect to the next story. As always, we are trying to decide which way to go with the story. But hopefully, we hope to have a title and a couple of chapters done this weekend. Thanks for reviews and enjoy._

Gin woke up on a bed. As he opened his eyes, he slowly recognized where he was; His room in Hueco Mundo. As he started sit up, Gin saw Kira sitting in a corner crying. He looked around and saw another bed. Yumichika was lying in the bed with his eyes closed. He looked as though he was sleep. Gin felt his face and found that his lip was swollen. He thought he has not had one of those in a long time. He got out of the bed and walked over to Yumichika. Gin started to rub his back and Yumichika started to moan and come to. Gin then went over to Kira. Kira was sitting with his legs crossed staring straight ahead.

"Kira", Gin said as he knelt down in front of him.

Kira did not respond. It was like he was in shock. Gin sat down beside him and placed an arm around him. Kira laid his head on Gin's shoulder.

"What is going on?"

"I dunno but I'm gonna find out. I don't think this involves you and Yumi", Gin said.

"Ya think. You know what this is all about. Aizen wants you back. No. Aizen wants to get back at Byakuya for taking you,'' Yumichika said as he started to sit up in the bed and fix his hair.

Gin started to smile.

"Yumi, you such a bitch but you may be right. I got to get you two out of here."

Gin got up and walked to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He started pounding on the door. The door opened. It was two guards stand on the other side.

"I want to speak to Aizen", Gin said.

One guard smiled.

"I will put in your request", the other guard said. Then the door slammed in Gin's face.

"I am so sorry I got you guys involved in this. I got to get ya'll outta here", Gin said as he was looking around the room.

"So, you are going to go up to Aizen and say, 'My friends are not involved. Can they go home now?'" Yumichika said in a sarcastic voice.

Gin smiled and continued to look for something that they could use as a weapon. Kira started crying. Gin looked at him; he went over and sat next to him. He put arm around him again and tried to quiet him down.

"What do you think they will do to us?" Kira asked.

"They won't do anything to us now. We're alive," Gin said.

Yumichika came and sat on the other side of Gin. Gin placed his other arm around him.

"Well, we better come up with a plan, because I don't plan on staying here," Yumichika said as he thought of Ikkaku.

"Me neither," Gin said as he thought about the twins and Byakuya.

"Me too," Kira said as he thought of Shuhei.

"We are going to be okay. They are going to come and get us. That is one thing I am sure of," Gin said as he pulled his friends closer.

"Yeah. Since they are not here now means they are coming up with a plan," Kira said.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes. Kira got up and looked out the window.

"What wrong Kira?" Gin asked.

"We are all seated officers? Well you know," looking at Gin. If the guys are coming with a plan, they are counting on us to bide some time. Gin, how did you beat Aizen before? Before you answer, I want you to think what was the trigger? If we know that, then we can get a good plan together."

"I was thinking. If Aizen wanted you, he would have just got you but he took us too." Yumichika said he got up and started pacing the floor.

"I like the way ya'll think. I need for Aizen to make his move. I made my first move," Gin said with a big grin.

"Yumi. There goes Gin with that creepy grin of his. Aizen is in trouble."

"Yep, we may as well get ready. This may get ugly."

The emergency captains' meeting was loud. Everyone wanted to know was alive. Some thought Gin was lying about killing Aizen. Others wanted to go after Aizen. Others wanted to lock down the city. Byakuya, Shuhei and Ikkaku were quiet. Yamamoto ordered silence.

"Kuchiki taichou, you have not said anything. What is your assessment of the situation? What are you planning to do? I hope you are not planning of going after Aizen alone?"

"I am going to get Gin back," he said with what seemed to be no emotion.

"You cannot go by yourself. You will not go at all until we prepare for an attack. That is an order," Yamamoto said.

"That is an order I cannot follow, Commander Yamamoto", Byakuya said. He turned and started to leave the meeting.

"He will not be alone. I will be with him", Shuhei said as he stepped forward.

"So will I", Ikkaku stepped forward.

"If any captain decides to defy my order, you will no longer be a captain in the Gotei 13", Yamamoto ordered.

Byakuya turned to look at Yamamoto. He took off his captain haori and dropped it on the floor. He turned and walked out of the meeting.

Shuhei proceeded to do the same. Ikkaku followed. They both walked out of the meeting.


End file.
